


Dragon Desires

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breast Play, Come Marking, Costumes, Dragon sex, Extra Reenie, Love Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Licking, Other, Period Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Whipped Cream, leg sex, sex detective, sub zone, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Do you like dragons? Do you like cute stuff? Do you like hot sex? This has all this and the return of Detective Reenie!





	1. The Treasure

A grand adventure had left her here. An empire’s wealth hard and biting into her sweating ass. The journey left her clothes mere tatters that she had to hold together while a shimmering sandy beast paced at her feet, boots lost in a bog. Glowing amber eyes stayed fixed on her warming form. There was intelligence in these reptilian eyes. _Could she reason with it? She couldn’t with her companions who left her to this Fate._

“You-You may be wonder-wonder-” The scaly beast clawed its way up, and over her. The dry heat was increase, she could feel and hear the snorts on her damp hair, her nipples hardened in fear. _Was that normal?_

The flared nostrils trailed down her cheek, and neck. The razor sharp fangs close enough to snag a major artery and leave her to bleed out on the gold and jewels. She could feel her pulse in her throat, and between her legs. She was trembling too much to question anything beyond if she would live another five seconds. The muzzle bumped at the crossed arms until she surrendered and fisted the treasure at her sides.

Her torso was given the same inspection, tatters pushed back, most of her breasts and abs exposed. The tension seemed to buzz from her into the cavern walls. When the dragon finished it’s examination it returned to her round, swollen breasts, sniffing the soft tender flesh arced high by her position.

A thick, long tongue snaked out from the jaw, wrapped roughly round a breast, squeezed it tall, and licked the pronounced tip. A bolt shout threw her, and her arms collapsed beneath her.

“Oh God!” She choked out. The tit being stretched more as the rough, hot forked tongue laved it as she struggled not to cry out watching the fine tip of a fang that could perfectly fit into small hole in the very center of the sensitive nub.

She wanted more, she just didn’t know what that was. The breast was released when it was too slick to keep hold. The beast bore it’s fangs, a white flash of heat and cold washed over her body as it slowly moved down, the bone tracing down her skin, flames reflected off of it as it hooked her panties. _Where did her pants go?_ Not slowing, the fang easily sliced through the material exposing her opened, flush, wet folds. These too were sniffed, a deep guttural growl issued from the dragon’s throat and vibrated through her. The end was near.

The tongue bowed forward, pressing her pearl, thrilling her before sliding down and in. The appendage coiled like a corkscrew touching her pulsing walls. The rough texture thrilled her in a way she didn’t think possible. Still it felt like her pleasure was on a permanent plateau.

The coins beneath her shifted and pressed against her back, lifting her up, turning her body, placing her bare breasts against more riches than she had right to see in her lifetime, and her ass high on watery knees.

“Oh God!” Screwing her eyes shut, a tiara bit into her palm.

“You’re the real jewel on all this dust.”

A burning hand cut the rags from her back. Panting she opened her eyes on a bare woman clad only with ropes of gold and precious jewels that provided no modesty for the spikes threaded through nipples or the crotch that faded into a patch of glittery sandy scales. Slit eyes drank her in face.

“Little thing. I can break you.” The woman traced her own blood red lips.

“Yes, Reenie,” she hissed, feeling trapped as the woman touched the angles of her face.

“Gobble you up. Devour your flesh, again, and again, and again,” her voice faded as the feeling in her privates quieted.

“Cutie pie.” Opening her eyes, a blonde was looking down on her, and leaned down to kiss her brow. “You know, your religious dreams sound a lot like my wet dreams. Not that I’ve had any in a while.”

Zandy struggled to sit up, very aware of the slick between her thighs.

“Da fuck you sayin’?”

Mornings were not made for talking.

“All that moaning, and panting, sheet grabbing and, “oh God”s. It’s like you were trying to make me jealous. Good thing I’m so secure in my femininity. Unless Jesus was really pretty.

“Babe, who’s more fuckable me or Jesus?”

“No one’s fucking Jesus!”

“So me. Good. You want breakfast?”

“Why Jesus?”

“Isn’t God and Jesus the same.”

“Oh God!” Maybe the day could be started if she found sleep under the pillow.

“Hey, were you having a wet dream? ‘Cause you have to share.”

There was no peace from the ravenous blonde under the pillow.

“Coffee.” She tried to escape to the kitchen, but ran into a problem as her instant coffee was expunged in her partner’s quest to have the best in life.

“No fair! I share my sex dreams, fantasies, past exploits, and porn with you! Why can’t I hear what turns your faucet?”

She was smart enough to grind the beans while filth flowed from her mouth. Maybe she’d smart enough to drop it until the brunette had her coffee and then she'd forget.

Some blondes don’t know when to stop. No sooner did Zandy settle with her life line than she was pelted with questions.

“Was I topless or stripping? I don’t think I’ve actually gotten completely naked in your dreams yet. Even when I try you run off or cover your eyes. It’s very rude. I go through all the trouble and you don’t bother to appreciate it.”

 _Focus on the the coffee._ Reenie leaned forward into her lap, the spaghetti strap sleep shirt gaped open revealing a view clear to her navel. Zandy made the mistake of looking a hair longer than she should before snapping her gaze away.

“I know you like it,” cooed Reenie. “Wanna see more?” Arms crossed to fill Zandy’s lap with coffee and partial nudity, she was saved by a phone ringing.

Lap vacated, she breathed a sigh as Reenie shouted at her phone. Soon there would be peace.

“Fucking hell! They moved up my morning!” A butter colored night shirt, scented with vanilla, landed in Zandy’s face. It was snatched off just in time to see her partner’s ass wiggle out of her sweatpants.

“Don’t strip in the living room, you ass!”

“Zandy, I don’t have time for you’re unquenchable lust for my tits and ass!” She made sure the neighbors could hear with ease. “I’ve got to get going now or risk being late!”

“Whore! No one is lusting after anything you got! Not for all the gold in Africa!”

Yelling at morons was a dreadful way to start the day.

“You want to lick my gold hole?” She asked from the bathroom. “Zandy, no, please!” She banged the wall for dramatic flare, sprinkling some moans and squeals. The brunette growled from her seat, willing her blood pressure down.

Reenie came out fixing her earrings in place.

“Still meeting for lunch?”

“Are you paying?”

“Finally! You let me pay!”

“You ruined my morning,” she growled and was kissed on the temple.

“And you made mine. If you masturbate, send me pics! That’ll make my day, then I can make your evening.”

With a twirl, she was finally gone and Zandy could finish her coffee in peace and bury the blu-ray of The Hobbit, that was left in the player from the night before.


	2. The Dragon's Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Sex Detective is on the case!

“Which I think is a waste of time. So I told them!”

“You didn’t!”

“I did! The fuck I was going to waste all those hours on a bitch’s errand.” 

The lunch plans were altered slightly to a casual Italian cafe. Reenie’s idea. She also shepherded them both to a quiet corner in the back, much to Zandy’s relief. She rarely cared for the storefront spots the blonde favored.

“They really need to think about resources and time. It just so costly.” Carbs soothe the soul.

“Speaking of which, was I an African Queen? Oh! Mali and me double teamed you.”

“It’s “Mali and and I,” and no! There was no queens or Mali!”

“But there was gold,” pondered the curious woman. “K-eggs?”

“What?” Zandy saw the lips part. “Wait! No! I don’t want to know, and we- you! You! You shouldn’t talk about such things in public!

“I-I was just having a nightmare about-about failing an exam.” Pressing her thumb to her nose, and cracked it. 

“Zandy?” She didn’t like it when Reenie straighten her back like that. “You’re lying.”

“I-I-I am not!”

“You have a tell. A few of them. Labia help you in a courtroom.”

“I do not,” pouted Zandy into her tea, knowing very well lying did not come naturally to her, and embarrassed it was so obvious.

“I’ll figure it out. I already know I was topless, doing something you loved, and you were lying down.”

Zandy’s lit up like Rudolph’s nose.  _ What was she doing this morning?!  _

“You-You-You know no such thing!”

Stretching like a pleased cat, Reenie draped her arm over the back of her chair. “I love it when I’m right. I’m like a sex detective or something.

“Oh waiter! Rosé!”

***

At least Zandy was given something of a break from the investigation. Her laptop was seized as evidence, and she was forced to use Reenie’s for a time, and was not pleased to greeted by a lounging, winking, nude selfie of its owner waiting for her.

A pillow fight ensued.

Three slippers and a watch were lost.

Then one evening, tired, and a little amorous from waning menstrual hormones, Zandy came home to darkness. Thinking nothing of it, she toed of her shoes, shrugged off her jacket, and settled in the dining table with her laptop. 

Opening it to the news she started to relax, making notes on the side, when there was a slight jingle before she lost her slight as glasses were plucked off and a cloth tied on.

“What the-?!” She was more confused than frightened. It wasn’t the first time she’d been blindfolded.

“I caught you, little elf.” Teased a voice in her ear. “You’ve come to steal my treasure, but I caught you instead. And now you’re at my mercy.”

“Reenie, what are you on?” Hands guided her from her seat to the bedroom. Gently, she was lowered to the bed, heat above her spoke of the body hovering over her before a taloned finger curled under her chin.

“My mountains of course.” Her breast was squeezed. “Small, but proud, and all mine.” A tongue wiped a path from chin to as far as her blouse would allow.  _ I didn’t even know that could turn me on. _ “But the sneaky elf will try to run away.” Something was cinched around her ankle. She didn’t need to test it to know it was tied to the bedpost. Nor did she put up a fight when her wrists were gathered over her head, cold metal pressed and held against her waiting for rejection or acceptance. 

Arching up, Zandy caught the side of Reenie’s jaw with her kiss, and the metal was snapped on, fed through a decorative spindle. The fabric was removed so the extent of the blonde’s madness could be witnessed.

Somehow, she had managed to find a halter style top composed entirely of dangling gold discs sew in two bands across her breasts that only covered the top of them, when she wasn’t bending over using glued on pointed nails to scratch at her elf’s buttons. Even her eyes were lined with a heavy wing, and shimmering with the soft light of-

“How many candles did you light in here?! It’s a fire hazard!”

“Dragons do not fear fire! They are fire!”

“You’re a git.”

“I’ll get to your clit in a second. Now,I need to insure you have no enchanted steel that can pierce my hide.” Working with more grace than she had right to, the buttons were undone and the cloth pushed as far off as she could manage. 

“See? No blade. Wouldn’t even be able to use it like this.” If you’re going to wear the cuffs, you might as well play along.

“Tricky elf. I know they lie.” Reenie raked her crawled down her belly. “I can’t take  _ any _ chances. I’m not a young lizard anymore.”

The dragon snorted. “I told you to wear the front closing bra!” Now she had to struggle blindly with Zandy’s bra clasp.

“No, you didn’t.” It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to Reenie’s face in her boobs, but it was still awkward.

“Yes, I did. I left it on your coffee.”

“You often leave your underthings in my morning path.”

“I left a lipstick mark on it!”

“I don’t notice your slut marks!”

“Well, now you have a bra behind your head! I hope you’re happy!”

Zandy was happy. Very much so, but instead of saying so, she flushed, muttered, and looked away.

“You’re hopeless. Here I am trying to liberate you and you only scream tied up and stepped on.” Attention turned to her trousers. “Whatever shall I do.” Apparently, the answer was strip Zandy so that her panties hung by one ankle.

“Hn! Wait!” Squirmed the brunette.

“Too late! Tricky elves with their magicks will not hide!” 

Reenie stalked up her form and nipped at her fevered flesh, brief pinches of teeth over her belly, breasts, neck, arms, teasing, thrilling!  It was enough to make her feel like she was being sampled like caviar on a cracker. It was all very distracting. The bites being soothed with fingers, licks, and stimulated with the shrap tips.

Her bottom lip was quite swollen when Reenie sat up, inspected her work, and reached down the side of the bed. 

“You look good.” She ground her groin against Zandy’s while shaking a suspicious can.  

“W-What are you doing?”

“Marking you. Can’t have other dragons steal you away.”

Zandy’s breath hitched, and she looked away, hiding how the idea of being “marked” aroused her. The can was set aside.

“You’re blushing,” observed Reenie, who forced those aqua eyes back for inspection. This, Zandy hated. Watching the gears turn behind unearthly eyes, laying bare dark places of her mind she didn’t know herself. It was more exposing than her current position.

Without warning, there was a tongue half way in her throat claiming her utterly, turning off Zandy’s rational brain. That included remembering how to breathe, so it was understandable when she released that she panted like a bitch in heat.

“That’s what you want. I bet you’d like it if I rubbed myself against your leg. Is that what you want,  _ filthy elf? _ ”

“ _ Yes!  _ Oh God, yes, yes.”

“Did you shave?”

“Yes,” She bend her knee to an angle she thought would be the easiest for the other’s pleasure. 

“When? The hair’s pretty long.”

“Yes,” Soon! Soon!

“Yes? Zandster?” The dragon’s claw caressed her jaw. “When was the Magna Carta written?”

“Yes!”

“You little slut. And you shame me.” The dragon slapped at her pathetic, redden tits. She moaned in ecstasy. “Look at that, I have a Zandy Love Doll. A shame we didn’t talk about what to do if you do that. Didn’t even think that was a thing.”

Zandy could only moan and grow desperate as nothing was happening and so much was promised. 

“Love Doll, I don’t need you unless you can fuck, vibrate, and suck me off at the same time.” A cawl lazily drew circles over her meaty human heart, the great heat of the beast pressed against her.

“I’ve got whipped cream and blueberries and they’re a mess warm.”

Zandy heard whip and scream, and thought that was just fine. Twisting in her bonds, she thought she could get something moving again. The slap, the bites, the claws, the marking, anything!

“Want your hands free?”

“Mm, no!” If she was let go it would all end.

“You want to wear my underwear all day tomorrow?”

“No one wa-wants your dirty shit!” 

“Oh, good! You’re back! Did you like being a robot?”

“I doubt you know what you’re talking about.”

“Robot or sex zombie. A sombie, but zombies aren’t hot. It would have been hot, but we’ll need to talk about it. Later, when we’re naked and snuggled up under the covers.” She shifted so she was straddling the still prone leg, that she took the liberty of adjusting get so get could take her weight without strain.

“Why does everything involve your sweaty ass?” Vaguely she remembered where they were before her brain went offline.

“If this wasn’t the first time doing this with you, I’d make you watch my perfect ass at work. Just to remind you. Every time you close your eyes you’d see it.” Pillows were propped under her knee before the blonde angled herself against the leg. “Tell me if I need to stop, you masochist.”

“I’m not a masa-crisp,” she pouted, keenly watching the fleshy lips drag over her knee.

“You are so fucking adorable. I’m gonna eat that cotton candy pussy.”  

“You’re stupid.” There was something uttering captivating about watching the blonde pleasure herself on her leg, the coins now clinking in rhythm. It was almost like she was watching a movie that was happening to someone else.

“I’m a fierce, jealous dragon, and I’m not going to let you go. I’ll tear those rags from your figure and dress you only in myself and fine jewels.

“Shit!” She was never very patient. “Eat me out?”

“But I-” Catching her error, Zandy sucked in her lips.

“What?” 

She fiercely shook her head. 

“Tell me. Tell me or I’ll stop altogether and fuck myself on the sofa.”

“I just- With the positions- to see- but, but-” She knew the words, but the tongue was foreign. 

“You want to watch me cum?”

Zandy heaved a heavy sigh, it was finally in the open, that and the handcuffs were getting a tad uncomfortable.    

“Yes or no?”

“Yes! Fine? Yes! Usually, I’m very up close and personal, and you make such an effort to watch me, I thought there was something I was missing.”

“Not really. There’s a lot of O-faces, but very few of them are interesting. But if that’s want you want.” Leaning back, putting weight on her arm, opening herself like a clam displaying it’s pearl.

“I don’t need to see that,” muttered the brunette, secretly wishing the leg grinding was still a thing, the mucus on her appendage was oddly satisfying.  

“No, but I need to get to my play button.”

Two fingers circled the peak of her folds.

“Don’t you- need to spit on it?”

“Whatever crack-ass porn you’re watching you need to stop. That’s just how you get UTIs. Messes with PH and shit.” Then she got an idea. “Want me to play porn star?”

“No, I don’t need fake.”

“Your-ur call.” A screwed up face and a grunt was all it was but it was something Zandy stored away for future analysis. “Lil’ popper, all it did was deepen my hunger.” 

The whipped cream can was brought back, a dollop crowned each of jiggling mound, and topped with a blueberry.

“Why blueberries?” Zandy asked as Reenie admired her handiwork.

“Um, I ate all the cherries, so all that was left was blueberries. Besides, your nipples turn purple a lot. It’s weird.” Now she was trying to angle her head so she could lick at the perimeter without getting any in her hair.

“They are not!” 

“Well, I’ve never met anyone else with purple nips. They’re like mood nipples or something.” 

“Sh-shut up!”

“Gladly! Imma eat your blueberries!” And she did. It was an odd sensation to have your nipple sucked into a mouth that’s rolling a small berry around it, using its tongue to smash it, so the juice could drip free. Zandy tried to rub her legs together, but still had a crazy blonde half between them, and ended up rubbing against herself against a thigh draped in a gauzy fabric secured around Reenie’s waist. “Mm, a tasty treat, but dragons require meat.”

The nipping came back, all the way down her stomach, and was when it stopped, that Zandy remembered the earlier urgency. 

Reenie was staring at a little white sting sprouting from the dark curls.

“You still on your period?”

“Crap! I tried to tell you. I’m finishing up. It’s almost just discharge. Sorry. I didn’t mean-.”

The dragon got up and left the room, Zandy’s heart sank. She felt, dirty, rejected, and trapped with a pair of handcuffs. But Reenie quickly returned with an old stained towel, and slid it under her butt.

“Um… you want me to let you go, or should I try-? It’s pretty personal and I’m way better putting things in, than out.”

This was a whole new level of intimacy, and for once, Zandy was grateful they were just as awkward. Might as well cross that bridge together.

“You use them. Why don’t you try?” She had heard having a sexual partner remove tampons was desirable, now she could examine it closer.

“‘K. I’ll just-just, grab the old cotton finger then.” But she made no move to take it.

“Problem?”

“Hold on! I was trying to remember the angle. Um, down. Yes, we’ll try down. Wait. Has it been in there long enough?”

“Well, I can assure you it has sufficient lubrication.”

“Okay, you tell if I need to stop, then I guess the dragon will, like your lolli ‘til you pop or something.” Holding the string, she wiggled it towards the bed.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“I’m an artist! I’m inventing the language of love. Paving the way to the bedroom and beyond!”

“You’re making it up as you go, because you don’t know better.”

“Gah, it’s catching! Out you! Artist! Think of all the new phrases I’ve come up with for eating a chick out. I’m, like, a gayer Shakespeare.  He made up stuff all the time!”

The gentle persuasion was working, and the resistance gave way to a smooth, if messy, exit.

“You’re no Shakespeare.”

“True, I’ve banged more dudes than him. Be right back. You need a wipe.” Zandy was still pondering the aspects of The Playwright's love life or lack there of, when her partner returned and wiped the sweat and blood from her.

“There, nice and fresh!”

“Sorry,” Zandy said miserably, as the blonde settled between her knees to lick and bite at her thighs.

“For what?” There was one particular spot she thought a hickey would improve.

“For um, being on the-the rags.”

“The towel?”

“No, for menstruating. I understand if you don’t wish to-”

The incredulous look she was getting force a cease.

“You are naked, cuffed, and tied to my bed, looking like a $100,000 dollar Japanese delicacy. Do you really think I want to walk away from all this?”

“Um, but, the blood?”

“Just flavoring. So long as you’re game. I’m game. But I ain’t swallowing a clot.”

Zandy snorted at the thought. 

“No one would want that.

“Oh good, so you stayed away from that porn!”

“You’ve got to be-ee ah!” Warmth engulfed the chilled throbbing folds. Her whole body sighed, even if there was more tease, all she had to do was keep her hips still and everything would be taken care of. Vaguely she noted, and resented the fact she’d been conditioned to be that way by every encounter between her and her blonde.

So the dragon used it’s tongue to lapped up her very innards, the practice movements let her slip into a comfortable state. Pleasure ebbed and flowed crashing in growing peaks. No wonder Reenie was always asking for one of these at the end of -of-!

“Ah! Ah!” She was coming undone, heart beating wildly making control of her breath hard. Reenie redoubled efforts, scooping her ass up in both hands to knead and improve her angle. There was a lot of sucking being done down there for a dragon.

Biting her lip wasn’t letting enough air in as her muscles coiled tighter and tighter, like the spring of a clock. So caught up she didn’t hear her own low moaning or feel the pleased smirk rapidly flicking her swollen clit.

Unable to move her arms, she reached for the rail and rubbed it, grasping for reality, the the dragon’s fire flashed through her, she bowed up as her spirit left it’s mortal shell briefly.

The dragon’s eyes glowed as it wiped the blood from its muzzle, pleased with its meal.

“Mm, so much pleasure from a tiny, tight elf. I shall keep you warm and fed to crown my hoard and sate my hunger.”

But the dragon was done. Reenie removed the ties and rubbed circulation back into them, although Zandy couldn’t be bothered to care. She was ready for sleep, maybe a burrito.

“I am the great sex detective!”declared Reenie after cleaning everyone up. “I should get that as a bumper stick.” The covers were brought to cover them both. “To put on my closet. I’m not risking the paint of my car.”

Zandy gladly snuggled up in the open arms.

“What ‘re you talkin’ about?”

“Your wet dream. I did some ‘tecting and connecting all the dots to figure out that you were dreamin’ about this!” Her phone was shoved in Zandy’s face with a detailed scene featuring a curly haired blond hobbit, very male, very distracted by the giant blushing dragon dick half out of his-uh hobbit hole. Said dragon was mostly human with grey eyes, a toothy grin, and coal curls.

“Huh?”

“We were watching Lord of the Rings, and you kept staring at my boobs. Don’t protest it. Out of the corner of your eye you would sneak a glance. So, not only was I topless, we were doing something with my boobs! Then I remembered how you were biting your lip during the scene with Dildo and Dragon. So I figured you were wondering what I would look like draped in gold, since you’re such a sub. I was probably all, “rawr, sit and bit, Imma suck your clit!” And you were all, “No!” And the ring made you naked instead of invisible, so I pinned you to the treasure pile and rocked your diamond hole.”

Zandy decided she was done with everything and had buried herself in Reenie’s chest.

“So did I get it?”

“There were no elves in Thorin’s party. I knew you were only half listening. I never wanted to see hobbit porn!

“And there was two of you.”

“Sweet.”

****

“Hey, butt.” After a short rest, they took a shower and crawled back into bed. Zandy was poking the drowsy heiress’s cheek. “Did you mean that?”

“Um, yes. I will shower with anytime, but you know, red week. I see enough blood down the drain. My nose bleeds a lot.”

“No, about preferring me over a Love Doll? They’ve gotten very sophisticated. Warming, programmable, completely customizable…”

Yawning, Reenie rolled closer.

“We’ve got to get you some self-esteem. Yes, I vastly prefer you over a programmable dildo. Even if it came with whip cream dispensing titties, and a chocolate sauce leaking clam. 

“A robot can’t pick about my opening argument like a safe cracker, or gag me with morning breath, or slap my ass over the back of a motorcycle with a leather paddle.”

“You were writing a pedophilia story where you were cursed to be a small child, but with your same peanut brain, and you had to live with me and share a bath!”

“Zandy could be my new mommy and daddy! Never had a daddy before. Punish me, so I’m your good baby girl.”

Zandy bit her ear lobe.

“Bad daddy! Don’t bite the baby!”

“Go to sleep, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you know someone who has had their diamond hole rocked we encourage you to share below, and call  
> +1 212 649 4900. Sombies are mentioned in Bloodmoon. Only slightly related. Don't let sex-zombies eat your clit/dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Got sick, dragon dick. No have have not seen the Hobbit, but I've over half way through the book. Tolkien? Boy? You gotta stop with the songs. They don't come back, and you are a writer, not a barb. Work with your medium.


End file.
